The Right Choice
by Staybeautifuldieyoung
Summary: Struggle between choices, But her heart leads her to the right one. Delena Fanfic, Rated M


Delena Fanfic.

Rated: M

Type: One shot.

Time frame: Post 3x19 after the trip to Colorado.

The long ride home from Colorado was a quiet one. Damon drove exceptionally fast, And Elena spent her time asleep, Or at least pretending to be to avoid conversation. Damon looked over at the peaceful Elena. He didn't want to wake her, but they had arrived at the Boarding House, Where she had decided to stay due to Jeremy moving in with bonnie, and Alaric's death. Damon didn't want her alone in that house, unprotected. He slowly reached over the console, undoing her seatbelt, careful not to wake her. It had been a stressful week and he knew she needed her rest. He got out of the car, taking her bag and his into the house, before returning to get her. He opened her door silently, sliding his arm under her knees, and His other behind her back, lifting her up easily. She was very light, to him at least, and He carried her flawlessly from the car, and into the house. He kicked the door shut behind him, and carried her up the stairs. He couldn't help but notice the way her skin glowed in the dim light, the way her black eyelashes hid those beautiful chocolate, doe- like eyes that he loved. He realized that he had paused on the stairs, and she was stirring, threatening to wake up. He didn't want that to happen, so he continued up the winding stairs to his room. He laid her down gently, slipping her shoes off, and setting them on the floor. He left her jacket on, fearing that if he attempted it, it would surely wake her. He pulled the silk sheets, and covers up around her shoulders. He sat next to her on the bed. Brushing her hair out of her face, He stroked her cheek tenderly. She had not one idea, to how much he adored her. Everything about her.. He would give anything to be the one she loved… But he knew that it was a hard subject for her. He let his fingertip delicately trace her lips. That which gave him hope. He couldn't stop thinking, replaying the kiss she had given him on their trip. Over and over in his mind, every second of the heartfelt kiss that she had thrust upon him. Every glorious detail, her hands groping for his waist, sliding into his hair. The way their lips fit each other so perfectly. He understood why his brother was so quick to claim Elena as his own. It was because he was afraid of losing her. Stefan could obviously see the chemistry, not to mention the sexual tension between Elena and Damon, everyone could. But now, what Damon could see, was that they had a chance. She actually kissed him, instead of him kissing her, and being rejected. She made the move. She wanted him; maybe just as much as he had wanted her from the day they met three years ago. No…he couldn't be that lucky. Stefan would return, profess his undying love for her, and once again, Damon would be told that it was always Stefan, and only him. He bit his lip and stood up, at that thought. Starting to walk away as she touched his hand, and grasped it. His heart jumped in his chest, he turned immediately, and kneeled by her bedside. But her eyes remained closed, and soon her hand unclenched from his, and fell. As did his heart. Sinking to unbearable levels. Why would she even want me? He wondered. Over and over again as he made his way out of the room. He flashed down to the den, and poured himself a glass of bourbon, slouching in his chair, he swirled the contents of his glass, before taking a sip, and repeating, staring lifelessly into the hissing flames of the fire. He could use a fill of blood. He hadn't been drinking for quite a while, trying to tone it down for Elena, but she was asleep, and Just the thought of it made him even thirstier. He made his way down to the basement, grabbing a blood bag from the fridge, and popping the top. He poured it into his recent bourbon glass, and downed it quickly, but unlike his brother, he had self-control, and just after one glass, he was done. He walked back into the den, grabbing an old Gilbert Journal, flicking through the pages, trying to find something worth his time.

Elena awoke slowly, blinking, and taking in her surroundings. She didn't remember stopping, or getting out of the car. She stretched, fully rested, and it was practically midnight. She rolled her eyes, wondering why Damon didn't wake her earlier. Damon. She sat upright, and placed her face into her hands. What was she going to do? Where did she go from here? She was fully aware that her kissing Damon was a bad choice. Not because she didn't love him, But because she loved him, was why it was wrong. Because she was becoming more and more like Katherine every day, and that scared her. Damon loved her, and she knew it, she knew that he would do anything for her, die for her, just to keep her safe. But she also knew that his brother Stefan would do the same. Once again she was leading them both on, and she felt absolutely horrible about it. But she had already resolved it. Before they had left Colorado, she had met with Stefan, Damon didn't know. But when they met, she informed him about her and Damon's kiss. And that she was the one who kissed him. Stefan was heartbroken. And his hatred for Damon grew even stronger… But she knew it had to be done. He left town. And told Elena that he was leaving, to let her decide what she wanted. To make her mind up. She agreed, though her mind was basically made up, she just couldn't afford to break him even more. After a few days, Stefan had already resorted to his ripper ways once more. And was far beyond saving. Elena feared that it would happen, she just didn't know how quickly. She snapped back into reality as she heard noises downstairs. She slid out of bed, and walked into the bathroom, flipped the light switch, and looked in the mirror. She looked stressed. Slight bags under her eyes, she didn't even recognize her own reflection. She turned around, and opened the shower door. Downstairs Damon heard the noise clearly. And jolted forward. Before telling himself to calm down and sit back, leave her be for a while. But the thought of her taking a shower, in his room, undeniably made his heart race. He felt like some obsessed teenager, laughing at himself, he poured another glass. She turned the water on, completely hot. Stripping out of her clothes, and leaving them in a pile on the bathroom floor. She stuck her hand under the little waterfall, to test the temperature, before stepping into the burning water. The thought of her body, drenched in water, steaming, Damon smirked. But remained seated, he didn't want to give her a reason to leave. After her shower she stepped out onto the cool tile, Steam and heat rising from her golden skin. She reached for a towel, pulling it off the holder, and wrapping it tightly around her body. Clothes. She thought, "Shit" she murmured, she had no idea where her bag was. And it clearly wasn't in Damon's room. She walked out of the bathroom, and down the hall. She stopped at the top of the stairs. Looking down at Damon. Damon could hear her, and he knew what she was upset about, her clothes. They were in a bag, by the door, but they were all dirty, and the rest of her clothes were in the wash. He knew this, because he was the one who started the wash. He sat there, in his chair, back to the stairs, with a smirk on his face. It was all too easy, and he couldn't help himself. "Damon." She spoke up, her arms crossed over her chest. The towel stopped mid-thigh, showing off her tan and toned legs. He turned as he heard his name. His eyes drinking her up, from head to toe. She could see what he was doing, and it made her blush. "Yes, Elena?" He said in his naturally seductive tone. "Clothes. I don't have my clothes..." she breathed, walking down the stairs. He nodded, understandingly, with his devilish smirk. "My dresser, third drawer down." He said, softly. Still watching her every move closely.

"Thanks" she said softly, turning around and walking back up the stairs, blushing slightly, feeling his eyes staring her down. She opened the drawer that he described once in his room with a closed door. The clothing in the drawer was purely t-shirts. His t-shirts. She rolled her eyes. "Of course." She said sarcastically. Pulling out the longest one she could find, she dropped her towel, and changed into it quickly. She picked up the towel and hung it up in the bathroom. She ran a brush through her hair a few times, before walking down the stairs, constantly tugging at the shirt, trying to make it longer. Still, it only reached mid-thigh, hardly covering her. Damon sat in his normal spot, leaving the entire couch to her, she thought. But once she took her place on the couch, he quickly moved right beside her, slightly close as well. His hand brushing against her thigh. "Damon." She said in a sad tone. As if asking him to stop, she felt bad enough, and she didn't need to make any more mistakes. She knew that she chose Damon, But he didn't, and she planned on taking things slow. His aftershave was strong, and a sharp smell of bourbon laced his breath, that was close on her skin. Those two smells, seemed to have a crazy effect on her, intoxicating her immediately, and he could tell. He smiled softly at her; He realized she wasn't rejecting him completely. Which gave him hope, and boosted his confidence. His delicate touches drew her in. She wanted so badly to tell him, that it was him. That he was what she wanted. Just to hold him, and apologize for how many times she had rejected the right choice in the past. But she couldn't. He leaned closer, his breath brushing her shoulder, and sending chills down her spine. His fingertips slowly traced designs on her thigh. He could barely control himself, He thought that he was better than this, but when it came to Elena Gilbert, he was the human. His fate was in her hands. This was the side of him that she loved. Well, she loved every bit of him, but this side the most. The sweet tender side, that he only showed her. The part of him that he frequently denied, His humanity. His sweet, broken eyes looked into hers. And she could barely hold back. The second he felt her cold, fragile hand on his cheek, His heart pounded. He rested his forehead on hers; he wasn't guided solely by his desires and lust, he was guided by his love for her. His breath was cool against her lips, with one of his hands on her thigh, and the other on her neck. With each pound of her heart, she wanted to give in. She fought it the best she could. But his breath hit her lips again, and she couldn't handle the space between them. She pressed her lips to his, once more, filling the space between them, and conveying her love to him. His warmth radiated onto her, and she knew there was no stopping now. He smiled softly onto her lips. He didn't push her into anything, he let her lead the way, Taking each moment, and committing it to memory, in case she regretted her actions and rejected him like she had done so many times before. His hands did wander. After years of longing for her, thinking about her, practically worshiping her, He was finally allowed a little freedom. And he wouldn't take it for granted. Her heart throbbed against her chest as he kissed her back with the same passion. Her hand slipped from his cheek to the side of his neck, pulling him closer to her. He was addictive, intoxicating her, leaving her high and craving more. The connection between them was more than she could understand. It was strong, dangerous, consuming. Fire coursed through his veins. Just kissing her did this to him. He had little, to almost no control, and she was withering away what he did have. She broke the kiss, and his heart froze. "Damon.. We.." she stopped, trying to catch her breath. And come up with an excuse, but really she didn't want to. "Please" he whispered weakly into her ear. His lips resting at her collarbone. She didn't object, so he went with his senses. Leaving a trail of kisses up her neck, working his way to her jaw, and the corner of her lips. She exhaled, knowing this was where it had to stop, If it went any further, she knew it would be impossible. She tried to find words to stop him, without hurting him. But it was impossible to think with his lips on hers once again. She let out a soft moan, her last fight. But he couldn't stop.. His hands groped for her waist, The thin fabric of his shirt between them. He parted her lips with his, kissing her deeper, passionately. She leaned back, but he pulled her back up, and onto his lap. She comfortably let her legs rest on either side of him, His hands resting on her lower back. A few minutes later, he slowly stood up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist, before carrying her up the stairs. Trying his hardest to understand what was happening. The actual thought of spending a night with her, was hard to believe. But he didn't want to stop and question her. Once in his room, he slowly sat her down on his bed. Sitting in front of her, kneeling. She rose to her knees, and leaned forward. Bringing his lips to hers, the kiss heated up dramatically. His lips burned hers, fire coursed through her body, Leaving her begging for his touch. He didn't disappoint. His hands curiously roaming under the loose hanging borrowed shirt. She was beautiful, her curves, small waist, olive skin, which in the dim light was glowing radiantly. His hands were soft, warm, and igniting her skin with every touch. She slowly tugged at his shirt, she couldn't believe what she was doing, but her heart pushed her forward. He responded as fast as he could, eager for her love. He shrugged out of his shirt, breaking the kiss momentarily. She watched in awe, letting her hand run down his newly bare chest, down his abdomen, stopping at his belt. He looked into her eyes, which sparkled. She bit her lip, innocently. He brought his thumb to her lips, Pulling her lower lip from her teeth, before tilting her chin up, and meeting her lips with his own. He kissed her softly, and worked on his own belt. She smiled against his lips. Moments later, Left in nothing but his boxers, and her T-shirt, He gently pushed her back on the bed, climbing over her. Careful to keep his weight off of her. But she didn't mind, she pulled him closer, everything about her was so innocent. He liked that about her. But even though he wanted her more than life itself, And he had desired her from the first day, he didn't want to push her into anything that she wasn't ready for. His hand touched the end of her shirt. But before he did anything, he looked at her. Asking for approval. She looked up at him, with those brown, doe-eyes, and he melted. He pulled her shirt off, leaving her in hardly anything, but a bra and underwear. His eyes traveled down her body, memorizing each inch. She blushed, as he continued to stare. She slid her hand into his hair and brought his lips back to hers. He nipped her lower lip playfully, and she smiled. He could hardly wait. But he let her take her time, whatever made her comfortable. But she seemed to be on the same page, as the kiss became rougher, and she pushed at his boxers. He was alarmed, and surprised, and excited all in one, looking down at her softly, before helping her completely. She kept her eyes closed, indulging in the kiss. Weaving her fingers through his slightly wavy black hair. His hand traveled down her leg, tracing soft designs on her inner thigh. Her heart throbbed, and her body heated. He smiled at her reaction, able to feel her pulse that beat against his lips as he kissed her neck. Her soft, fragile skin just below his lips. His control was strong, but so was the smell of her blood. He quit what he was doing, and kissed down her collarbone, onto her chest. Her breaths turned slightly heavier, as his lips traveled down. He had things on his mind that he could do, but seeing as it was their first time together, he didn't want it to be anything but romantic. He slowly moved back up to her lips, kissing her deeply. She responded in the same way, deep and passionate. She felt the cool of his fingertips slipping from her thigh to her hipbone, Slowly hooking a finger under the lace of the only material between them. She helped him, shimmying out of the last thing on. He couldn't help but run his hands down her body, discovering every curve, and soft surface. She hooked one leg around his waist, and he gripped her other and placed it on his waist as well. After a few moments of kissing, he looked down at her, pausing everything he was doing, She peered up at him, her lips swollen, and her cheeks a delicate shade of pink. He smiled at the sight of her, At everything, He had never been luckier, nor happier. He took a breath, trying to steady his breathing. "Are you-"he started to question, but she cut him off with a simple nod and a shaky voice. "Yes" He looked down at her. And closed his eyes. Trying to make sure he was really there, and he was really hearing her words. That she really wanted him, and no one else. He leant down, kissing her softly, trying to distract her, but he still took his time, wanting everything to be perfect. Her lips froze as he took his time, but soon enough, He started off a slow pace. Everything about her was so warm and forgiving, She was the best he had ever had. No one could compare to the way he made her feel. With a quickened pace, She could barely hold on. She hadn't ever felt anything quite like it, him. Her nails slowly pressed into his back, He kept his lips on hers, while his free hand slid into hers on the pillow beside them. He kissed down her neck, Her head tilted back, and her eyes closed, Her lips parted as she felt his breath against her tender skin. She knew it was hard for him. Her pulse pounded against his lips, The scent of her blood was overpowering. But he couldn't, He just couldn't. "Go ahead" she whispered, breathlessly. He couldn't find the strength to speak, He just shook his head. "Please." She wanted him to feel as good as he was making her feel. Her heart pulsated against her chest, waiting for the sting. He closed his eyes hard. He knew he would regret it, he didn't want to hurt her, But he couldn't say no to her, and he really didn't want to. He increased his pace, to distract her. Slowly letting his teeth pierce her skin, and letting her sweet blood touch his lips. To her surprise, It only added to the pleasure, and she knew she couldn't really last much longer. Half an hour later, she lay next to him, her head on his chest, listening to his heart, slowly getting back to its normal pace. He stroked her hair, his smile not leaving his face. She looked up at him, "I love you, Damon" she whispered, Never having said it before, she didn't know how he would react. He looked down at her, with that same smile, "I love you" he replied in a hushed tone. She kissed his chest, and then rested her head again. Letting her eyes close, and herself slowly drift off in the arms of the right choice.


End file.
